


Tenshi no hitomi. (Angel's eye.)

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-27
Updated: 2003-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Subaru looks for Kamui and finds him in a place that most people go to remember and forget memories...
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru





	Tenshi no hitomi. (Angel's eye.)

**Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon aren't mine.**  
  
  
"I thought I'd find you here."  
  
It wasn't that it would have been particularly difficult to find Kamui, but he knew the cliché. He smiled softly to himself as he watched Kamui continue to look up at the sky with the moon shining brightly. Preferably, he had wanted to watch Kamui a bit longer, but Kamui had felt that he was there, so there was no point.  
  
Subaru remained standing and leaned his back on the steel wall behind him. Taking out a cigarette, he began to light it while saying, "You're too predictable."  
Kamui was unmoved by his comment as he kept his wrist leaning on his knee while one leg dangled below him. He swung it back and forth as if he were only a little kid. Someone without the curse or the blessing of the gods.  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, he opened them to keep staring at the white illumination before him.  
  
Subaru looked down at the city below him and shook his head. He even remembered one area in which a girl had asked him why people didn't think of anyone else but themselves. He continued to smoke and thought about this.  
  
"It's not like you're the only one," Subaru's soft whisper of a voice finally spoke. "Everyone looks up to this tower for something. I do also."  
"What is your memory here, Subaru-san?" Kamui finally asked as he slowly turned his head towards Subaru in curiosity. He felt relaxed as he asked this because he felt like he was on neutral ground. If anyone could understand this at all, it had to be Subaru, right?  
  
Surprised by this question, Subaru's eye slightly opened widely in shock.  
A million things. So many things came flashing and crashing in and out of his sight and mind.  
There were too many things that made it special to him, but he had never shared his feelings with anyone. Not even Hokuto, and especially not Seishirou.  
  
"My memory here..." Subaru trailed off as he took out another cigarette because he felt a little tense.  
  
What could he tell Kamui? What stood out for him anyway?  
Through all the mesh of beautiful and dark memories, what was Kamui looking for?  
  
What did he want to say?  
  
"The first thing that came to my mind was a girl whose spirit I calmed when I came here with Seishirou-san." Then, Subaru thought about it again. He shook his head. "But that's not it..."  
  
Kamui waited patiently as he watched a flustered Subaru thinking, trying to avoid his eyes at the same time. Subaru always did that whenever it was something truly important.  
  
As if he couldn't face what was before him.  
Maybe, he was too.  
  
After all, he couldn't stop staring at the moon while the cool breeze blew...  
  
"I remember two the most," Subaru said as he looked down at the city lights while remembering that this was the same city Seishirou had said that loved its own destruction.  
Subaru's eye lit up a bit as a small smile began to form on his lips, as if he were embarrassed. He hadn't acted this way in such a long time, but it was as if his body was reacting to the memories all on their own. And here he was feeling as if he were younger...brighter too. More optimistic.  
  
Someone who was hidden away through the darkness of the years.  
  
Kamui gazed at Subaru and was surprised to see Subaru acting the way he was. But, by the way Subaru's eye was shining dimly with the moonlight's help and the slight upward curve of his lips, Kamui was staring more than he should.  
He was curious, but he found himself blushing a little.  
  
To think that Subaru used to be this warm...  
It was something he had heard about, but had never seen.  
  
It was beautiful and fascinating at the same time.  
  
"The first memory that I remember vividly was with my sister and Seishirou-san," Subaru explained as he crossed his arms while puffing on his cigarette and his trenchcoat waving with the wind. "We weren't supposed to be here after hours, but somehow, my sister got permission to go up. Of course, she used an excuse that we needed to check if there were any paranormal occurrences and that I needed to check them. I sighed as we went up the elevator. You can't tell someone like that to stop their devious ways.  
"And Seishirou-san just smirked as he crossed his arms while looking at me become pale by Hokuto's words. Scolding _me_ for trying to stop her from giving me something, whatever it may be. The elevator ride seemed like forever and when we got to go a bit higher than we were supposed to, I opened my eyes and my mouth began to open a bit.  
"Hokuto took my hand and said that this was what she wanted me to see. Then, as I leaned out a railing, I looked down. 'Isn't this so pretty, Subaru?!' she shouted as she scolded, 'You wouldn't let us buy you anything for Christmas, so here it is.' 'Th-thank you…' I answered in awe. Then, she hugged me and walked around to look at the city from different viewpoints.  
"I stood there in wonder and at the moment that I was about to turn around, Seishirou picked me up and let me lean out the ledge more than I should have. 'Can you see any better?' he asked me and I began to have tears in my eyes. The snow was falling and falling like a white blanket. It was as if light cotton balls were falling and I was watching Tokyo become white.  
"'You're wrong, Seishirou-san,' I said to him as he held me tighter. 'This city doesn't enjoy destruction. It's crying like the snow, but it's distracted by all the beautiful things within and around it.' At that moment, he leaned forward as he said, 'Because it has you to take care of it. But you can't do it all yourself.'  
"Then, I glanced at him while shaking my head. 'I will. I'll show you I will.'  
"'When you do, no matter what, I'll be right behind you,' he told me with a look that I couldn't read. He looked at me with a confused and confident face. It was weird, but I understood this from a deeper level than he could express with words.  
"I continued to look out at the lights and said, 'As long as you catch me when I fall.'  
"'Trust me, Subaru-kun,' was all he said to me, but as soon as I was about to ask him about this, Hokuto was coming over to us. Brushing his lips on my ear, he kissed it and whispered seriously, 'Remember that.'"  
  
"Why did you remember this?" Kamui asked while turning away from Subaru with a pout, slightly jealous at the way he spoke so sweetly about his own betrayer.  
"Because that was the only time I spoke so confidently and it was the best Christmas gift they both gave me," Subaru replied calmly as the smile slowly faded away with the wind passing. "And you? What do you remember when you look at the moon from here?"  
  
Subaru hit the mark and Kamui shook his head with a small smile. "My mother scolded me while Aunt Saya scolded Fuuma and Kotori. We came all the way here by ourselves and went all the way back to find them at the foot of the temple waiting for us. Even though they were shouting and getting really mad, we just nodded our heads."  
"Why did you come here in the first place?" Subaru asked as he looked at Kamui's profile. It was his turn to be mesmerized by Kamui's light attitude about his own memory of the Tokyo Tower.  
  
"We came here because Fuuma wanted to show us how Tokyo looked so awesome from the Tower. And...Kotori kissed me here." He pointed to his cheek, a little kid that wouldn't look at Subaru because he didn't think he wanted to deal with Subaru's beautiful eye looking at him. Then, he took his hand down. "She told me she liked me."  
Unconsciously, Subaru responded with a 'Hmm' sound while remembering what _that_ meant.  
  
Kamui shook his head and said, "It may sound stupid to you, but I liked her a lot. Even though I was that little, I couldn't imagine anyone better. And when she said that, I told her I felt the same.  
"Fuuma was the one that said, 'Love?' So, while we were on the observation deck looking out the windows, Kotori kissed me to make a seal. I was so surprised that I blushed and all that. I kissed her on the cheek back. And then, Fuuma hugged me and Kotori."  
Subaru nodded his head.  
  
"The sun was about to set, but there was a moon when I was looking outside the windows. As big as this moon was. And Fuuma said, 'That's love, Kamui'.  
"Yes, it sounds strange, but that's what he said to me. That's why I loved and cared for them so much. There were two kinds of love from each of them, but that was all I needed. That's all that I felt that I needed."  
"Ah..." Subaru smirked as he shook his head, knowing this situation only too well.  
  
Two different memories and yet they were exactly the same.  
  
At that moment, Subaru said, "But my other memory is like this, Kamui. Someone sat up here on the Tokyo Tower, just like you. While her child was sleeping, she rocked him to sleep so that he wouldn't wake from the cold.  
"With a moon much like tonight's, I came to see the source of this 'feeling' I had. I didn't expect that there was a mother with her child. She put her finger to her lips and told me, 'Shh' while I nodded slightly in politeness. With her eyes, she told me, 'Take care of him for me.'  
"I didn't understand what that meant at the time, but I was so touched by the loving way that she held her child so closely. I nodded my head while looking at the child closely."  
Looking at Kamui, Subaru seriously told him with a smile, "That child was you."  
  
"Mother..." Kamui mumbled to himself as he looked at Subaru in bewilderment. "But...why am I in your memory too, Subaru?"  
  
For all this time, had Subaru been watching him, but trying to pretend indifference to the world?  
  
Subaru walked towards him as his boots made a clinking sound each time he tapped his foot on the steel bars. He knelt on one knee and closed his eye. Taking Kamui's cheek softly, he kissed his forehead. "For many, many reasons..."  
  
Many of which he couldn't explain to Kamui, even if were gifted with the ability to tell his feelings aloud. Honesty wasn't the same as telling things aloud, he knew.  
  
Kamui blushed as she looked at Subaru walk away from him.  
"But Subaru-san..." Kamui tried to protest while trying to get an answer from the silent Subaru.  
Subaru stopped walking, but he didn't turn around. "Don't think too much of what you can't do, Kamui. Always think you will and that you must accomplish whatever you want. There may be one future, but there's wonderful scenery on the way to destruction."  
Then, he glanced back at Kamui with an affectionate eye and slight smile. "And along the way, whatever you do, I'll be there to catch you if you fall. "  
  
At that, Subaru left as Kamui stared at the invisible impression that Subaru had left on him. Another memory was etched inside of his heart of the Tower, where everyone looked to in their time of comfort, refuge, or anger.  
Subaru only said a few words, but he always told him the important things he needed to hear.  
  
But what Subaru didn't know was that Kamui had always felt him nearby, no matter how faint the feeling was. When he had looked at the moon when he was small, he looked up to see beautiful green eyes staring down at him like an angel watching him, wishing it wasn't his imagination.  
  
He had loved Subaru even then.  
  
Always wondering if that silent angel would fall in love with him and take care of him so closely.  
  
Maybe...  
Just maybe, he didn't have to anymore...  
  
Feeling Subaru's eye watching him quietly,  
Kamui grinned warmly as he stared at the moon once more.  
  
 **Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken me four hours to figure out what the hell I wanted to write for today. And, this is the result. One second of looking at a new postcard (my first) of Tokyo with the moon and it popped into my head. And though I should be sleeping, I made it.  
> It's really sappy, I know. But I wanted something sweet and 'happy' before my first day of graduate school.


End file.
